


Spotlights

by troubletonesglee



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubletonesglee/pseuds/troubletonesglee
Summary: Famous!au for @/ifhesfrenchitssebastien for the Seblaine gift exchange!“ Sébastien’s eyes flickered from headline to headline, a tightness building in his stomach. He couldn’t look away though, desperate to know everything that was being said about him. It was all good so far, so positive - but surely there had to be a bad report - surely he hadn’t been that good. Sébastien didn’t believe that there wasn’t, couldn’t believe it. He frowned, checking every page twice, pulling out every newspaper he could, but there was nothing. "
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Spotlights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written for the lovely @/ifhesfrenchitssebastien ! I hope you enjoy it :)

21 YEAR OLD SÉBASTIEN SMYTHE SHINES ON THE FIELD

NEWCOMER SCORES WINNING POINT

SMYTHE SEDUCES SPORTS FANS EVERYWHERE

Sébastien’s eyes flickered from headline to headline, a tightness building in his stomach. He couldn’t look away though, desperate to know everything that was being said about him. It was all good so far, so positive - but surely there had to be a bad report - surely he hadn’t been that good. Sébastien didn’t believe that there wasn’t, couldn’t believe it. He frowned, checking every page twice, pulling out every newspaper he could, but there was nothing. 

"Sébastien, please."

His managers voice caused his head to snap up, eyes alert. "You’ve found a bad one?"

"No. There isn’t one. You know you were amazing."

His head fell back into his hands, tugging at his hair. He must’ve done something wrong, there was no way he hadn’t. 

His phone rang. He looked up. His manager shook his head. He picked it up anyway. 

"Salut (hi)?”

"Tu étaient nul, Sébastien. Ce dernier point? Rien à voir avec toi. (You were rubbish, Sébastien. That last point? Nothing to do with you)."

Sébastien’s whole body slumped in relief. Of course he didn’t do well. Why would he have? He listened to the call a bit longer, before dropping his phone back on to the table. His father always told him exactly how he’d done. 

"You know not to take his calls."

"I have to. He’s the only one that tells me exactly how I did."

"You don’t think the critics do?"

Sébastien was quiet for a second, knowing deep down that his manager, Josh was right. Josh had a very American outlook on life (his father had insisted he got an American manager - apparently it would help him break overseas and get him sponsorships or something), and he was almost too optimistic for Sébastien. This made it a challenge to believe him sometimes, but today? Josh was right, and he just had to deal with that. 

"Yeah, maybe.”

Blaine stepped off of the set, his face glowing, although whether this was from the sweat pouring down from his temples or from the rush of his performance he wasn’t sure. 

"Blaine, great job! You’re trending again, you must be doing something right!"

He smiled brightly at this, hugging his manager tightly. 

"While you were on stage we had a call. There’s this big lacrosse event every year, and they’ve asked if you’ll perform for it."

"Lacrosse? Where is it?"

"France." his manager replied. 

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, "France? Do we have the time for it?"

"Your schedule is clear during those dates.”

He nodded. "Would I have heard of anyone in either of the teams?”

"Sébastien Smythe has apparently been picked, he was on the news earlier because he scored some of the most important points in their biggest match of the season. He’s fairly new but there will be a lot of attention around the match because of him. It’ll look great for you.”

“Alright. Count me in."

Bustling through the crowds, Blaine found himself on a plane, and settled himself down to sleep. He wasn’t a confident flier, so tuning out for a few hours was always his best bet. He had downloaded some interviews about various lacrosse teams in the hopes of absorbing some of it while he was asleep, having heard somewhere that it worked. He’d done most of his reading in advance, but if he had the chance to pick up anything else, he’d take it. 

The journey was fairly smooth, with only a bit of bad weather, but Blaine had mostly avoided it. He was still tired though, so fell back asleep during the taxi ride to his hotel. 

The next few days were a blur, with minimal sight seeing and a lot of rehearsing, but by the day of the event he felt very underprepared. 

"Blaine, you’re up."

He was guided through the tunnels out onto the pitch at halftime, where he was met by blinding light. It was a warm day, and he was glad he was just singing rather than competing. The sunlight was a good companion though, as it reflected rainbows off of his bedazzled silver jacket. 

"Bonjour, et merci pour m’avoir! (Hello, and thank you for having me!)" Blaine called out to the audience, stumbling through the French he had tried to learn in preparation. 

There were a few cheers to encourage him, more than he had expected, but he evidently wasn’t quite the type of musician French sports fans were familiar with. Either way, he refused to let it discourage him, launching into his latest hit song. 

Despite the initial reaction to him, he left the stage to floods of applause- whether this was because he was finally leaving or because the audience had actually enjoyed his performance wasn’t clear, but he was delighted with his performance either way. 

"Good job!” His team praised, evidently also happy with how things had gone. They were then taken back up to his spectating box to watch the remainder of the match, although Blaine struggled to follow the action, not familiar with the rules of lacrosse. 

A few minutes into the second half, his manager tapped Blaine’s shoulder. “There, that’s Sébastien Smythe."

The arena roared with cheers so loud that the glass of the box vibrated. Blaine stood up, crossing to it, looking out and down to see a boy about his age running out onto the field, seemingly shaking, presumably out of nerves. 

Blaine watched him curiously. If he was such a big deal, why did he look so unsure of himself?

Within seconds, Sébastien had scored a point, and Blaine found himself cheering for him, despite having no interest in lacrosse. 

France had been winning anyway, but with the addition of Sébastien they were distancing themselves even further, guaranteeing a win. 

Once time had been called, the French stands thundered with claps, having won what Blaine understood to be the super bowl of lacrosse (except the teams were international rather than national). He watched as they lifted the trophy, champagne exploding from uncountable bottles, ribbons and banners being released from the stands. 

Blaine was taken down onto the pitch, being told he had to talk to and shake the hands of the winning team. 

He emptily fulfilled this duty, but his interest peaked when he got to Sébastien. "Well done, you did a great job!”

Sébastien peered at him, looking rather confused. "No I didn’t. The team would’ve won anyway.” His bluntness surprised Blaine, but he continued regardless. 

"You cemented the win though," he replied.

Sébastien shrugged. "Thank you, though. I appreciate your kind words.” This boy was full of shocks. Blaine had expected him to walk off, to completely ignore Blaine, but he was polite and grateful instead. 

Sébastien stretched out his hand, and Blaine couldn’t help but notice how much it shook, how nervous he still appeared to be. He took it to shake it, and Sébastien’s palms were sweaty. 

"Sébastien." A deep voice cut through their encounter, and he turned. “Ah, I apologise, my father wants me.”

Blaine nodded, resuming his task. However, he struggled to focus when he heard the tone of Sébastien’s father’s voice change, when he noticed his harsh he sounded. 

Having spoken to the whole team by now, Blaine walked over to the pair. Although he couldn’t understand a word of what was being said, he recognised the conversation all too well. He’d had similar ones with his own father - being degraded and told he had not done well enough. 

Heat was building beneath his skin, and he could tell that Sébastien was agreeing with his father, which only made Blaine angrier. 

"Excuse me?"

Sébastien looked at Blaine, fear building in his eyes as he realised what Blaine was about to do. 

"Yes?” his father replied, his strong accent holding on to every letter. 

"I don’t know much about lacrosse, but from the translation of the commentary I heard, as well as from what I saw, I can tell that your son did an excellent job out here today." Blaine spoke calmly, determined not to let his feelings get the better of him. 

"I know exactly how my son did, and I am simply giving him my improvements."

"It sounds extremely critical to me."

"You sing, right?" Blaine nodded, "then I am sure you are familiar with the media making you sound one way, even if it is not true. It is important that someone makes sure to give Sébastien both sides of the story. He will not improve without it."

"Then why must you do it so harshly? Surely his coaches also help him to improve?"

Sébastien looked increasingly more uncomfortable, the expression on his face only confirming that Blaine was right about how his father had been speaking to him. 

"I am not sure that you know anything of the coaching process.”

"I know that belittling your son isn’t going to help him to improve."

His father was angry now, his voice becoming more aggressive. "How I teach my son to be better is none of your concern. He has proven himself as an important part of this team, has he not?" Blaine nodded again, "so what I am doing is obviously working. Tell him, Sébastien."

"He’s helping, he makes me better. It’s fine, really." he replied quietly, refusing the eye contact Blaine was trying so hard to make. 

"I can see that -"

"Leave it, please. It’s fine," Sébastien spoke louder, lifting his eyes from the ground but not still high enough to look at Blaine. 

Blaine looked between the two, and sighed in defeat. He was only leaving it because he could see that he was making Sébastien uncomfortable, and that wasn’t at all what he wanted. 

The next day, Blaine was scrolling through his phone, not scheduled to be anywhere for another few hours. While he was in France his team had booked him a few events, and he knew he’d be seeing the city then so he decided not to head out just yet. 

"Blaine?" His manager called. 

"Yes?" He turned his phone off, raising his head in the direction of his managers voice. 

"There’s a Josh Walsh on the phone, he says he represents Sébastien Smythe and he wants to talk to you."

Blaine got up, curious, and he headed out into the living area of his hotel room. The phone was passed to him, and he raised it to his ear. 

"Hello, it’s Blaine speaking."

"Blaine, thank you for taking this call. I’m calling on behalf of Sébastien Smythe, I believe you spoke yesterday?”

"Yes, that’s correct.” Blaine’s confusion was only growing. 

“I’m going to pass you over, is that alright?”

Blaine agreed, and waited patiently as the phone on the other side of the line was given to Sébastien. 

“Blaine?” Sébastien’s voice was quiet, unsure. 

"Hi, did you need something?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for standing up for me yesterday, no ones ever done that before." His voice sounded genuine, and his words so sincere that it hurt Blaine’s heart. 

"It was really no problem. I had someone do the same for me, and I can’t even explain how much it helped and I knew I wanted to do the same for you."

"Did you maybe want to go for a coffee with me? I know a place with a strict no cameras policy, so it should be quite quiet there." Sebastian’s words were full of nerves, but he controlled it, speaking fairly smoothly. 

"Yeah, sure. That sounds great." Blaine replied, his smile present in his answer. 

“Cool. I’ll send you the location?"

"I’ll be there in ten."

Ten minutes ended up being 30, because Blaine had gotten a bit lost on the way. He’d insisted on walking, having not encountered too many security issues since he wasn’t as well known here as in America. He’d eventually arrived the cafe though, and he walked in, suddenly nervous. He couldn’t place why, but he pushed it back down and plastered on a smile as he was directed to the table Sébastien was already sat at. 

"Sorry, I got confused on the way here," he said, pulling the empty seat out. 

"No worries, I figured you had." Sébastien replied, seemingly much more comfortable that he had been the last two times they’d spoken. 

Blaine ordered a coffee from the table, and looked at Sébastien, "thank you for suggesting this, I didn’t have much to do today and you seem to be nice."

Sébastien glanced down, "I felt like I needed to see you again, so."

Blaine felt weirdly happy with that, as if he subconsciously had also wanted to. 

"Well, here I am."

Their conversation went well, and Sébastien grew increasingly more confident, loosening up in a way Blaine hasn’t expected to see, especially not so soon. 

One coffee turned into three, and neither of them wanted to leave by the end, but Blaine’s phone had rung, informing him that he needed to get back for an interview. 

"This was really nice." Blaine said as they left, Sébastien offering to walk with him back to the hotel under the excuse of, "we don’t want you getting lost again", although they both knew it was so that they could spend a few more minutes together. 

Once they arrived back at the hotel, Blaine suggested that Sébastien should come upstairs with him, knowing that his team didn’t want him just yet. He chewed his lip timidly as he waited for a response. Sébastien looked around quickly, before nodding and letting Blaine take him upstairs. The second the door was closed, their lips connected, Blaine’s back pressing against the door as he let Sébastien take control. 

"How long do you have?" he asked lowly. 

"My team will want me in an hour."

"We can make this fast."

Sébastien was the one to open the door when Blaine’s manager knocked, and he was presented with a confused, then understanding face. 

"Is Blaine in the shower?” Blaine’s manager asked, taking in Sébastien’s wet hair. Sébastien nodded in response. 

"I’ll get going now, can you tell Blaine I said bye?"

"Yeah, of course."

Sébastien left, pulling out his phone as he stepped out of the door. He loaded an airline’s website, booking the first possible ticket to America.


End file.
